Afterlife
by clockwork crow
Summary: Why doesn't Suguru look remotely like his blond cousin? The answer is revealed when his past pops in for a visit. Suguru is Harry Potter! (HP x-over)
1. Pink Colored Headaches

Title: Afterlife  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them! So don't chew on them!  
  
Summary: Harry Potter is dead . . . right? Then why does the charm say he's alive? Meanwhile, Harry's   
  
candle of life is starting to burn out. Can Harry be found in time to save his own life? Set after Voldie   
  
is killed.  
  
Things you NEED to know:  
  
This is a Gravitation / Harry Potter crossover.   
  
I trust you all know the basics of HP, so no detail on that part.  
  
Harry Potter = Suguru Fuijisaki  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Prologue: (Harry's or Suguru's POV)  
  
Voldemort is dead. He died when I was 15, in a battle that had nothing to do with me. I pretty much sat in the sidelines and watched the Aurors do their job.   
  
After I had faked my own death, I escaped halfway round the world to Japan to resume my studies as a muggle. Not magical studies, but high school studies. You know, mathematics, science, social sciences, etc. etc.  
  
It's been about a year since I've been a part of Bad Luck, which, surprisingly is still together, still doing strong, still popular, still as insane as we've first started, still . . . maybe I should start this over.  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san.   
  
Ore wa Suguru Fuijisaki.   
  
I'm seventeen with silky black/green hair, brown eyes. This is called 'going native.' I tried several different looks before deciding to only change my eye color using contacts. Magic can be traced afterall. Besides, that disfiguring but famous scar had disappeared the moment Voldemort died.   
  
At present, I play the synthesizer in a band called 'Bad Luck', in which I might add, forced to join by my adopted cousin Tohma Seguchi.  
  
My band members are Shindo Shuichi (vocals) and Hiroshi Nagano (electric guitar). The first being much psychologically unbalanced than the second. But overall, they're talented people to work with.   
  
This is my new life.  
  
This is my afterlife.  
  
I'm Suguru Fujisaki.  
  
And Harry Potter is dead.  
  
Let the dead lie.  
  
(A/N: since prologue is so short, so I'll give you a treat! I'll throw in the first chapter for extra! ^_^)  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Chapter 1: Headache Pains  
  
(Harry / Suguru's POV)  
  
Uh. . . headache . . . not the Voldemort headaches. Those were long gone. But bad enough that I itch to make a dreamless and painless potion . . . if I had supplies.  
  
At present, my source of this particular mammoth-sized migraine came in the form of a pink, screeching, loud, fluff ball wailing about how 'Yuki the meanie' had kicked him out of the house yet again. Apparently, the singer had tried to cook a romantic dinner but ended up destroying the kitchen.  
  
Heck, I'm not surprised.  
  
It's amazing how long that stoic author could stand that overly energetic ball of fluff, especially when he tries to cook.  
  
But who the hell am I to judge? As K said, and I quote, 'Anything that sales." And I tend to agree. Living alone by yourself can create a tendency to put money on the top . . . but I digress . . . all these thoughts are not helping with my headache.  
  
And I thought headaches would be a thing of the past too, with Voldemort gone and all. I mean, here I am, halfway around the world, starting a new life, in an unknown city using an unknown language. Hoping that this is the pain-free, memory-free, magic-free and most of all headache-free heaven I was looking for. I got the first three. The last never happened.  
  
So, maybe heaven or haven should I say, is not as perfect as it seems. But then, I've never been to heaven . . .  
  
"Hiro!!! How could you say that?!" Shuichi bailed at his best friend, fists punching at Hiro's chest ineffectively. "How can you say that about Yuki!!!"   
  
His best friend looked exasperatedly into angry, puffed violet eyes. "You said Yuki is mean. I'm just restating that."  
  
"Yuki is NOT mean!!!"   
  
Shuichi's mind is like a box of chocolate. You never know what you're gonna get. The only thing you can be sure of is the chocolate, or in my case, a migraine the size of Jupiter. I gritted my teeth at the string of accusations coming from the middle of the room. God, I'm giving up!   
  
I slammed both my hands onto the table. "If we're not doing anything then I'm leaving. Tell K." I stated quietly, glaring the whimpering, pink puppy. Argh . . . my head hurts.   
  
Luckily Sakano, our overly stressed producer, was not there to stop me as I stalked out of the door, intent on swallowing at least 2 or 3 aspirins before I resumed my studies. I'm confusing you aren't I? Well, I want a high school diploma since I never really had graduated from high school technically. I had escaped from the wizarding hellhole before graduation. The muggle exams start next week and I really DON'T need a grown man sprouting tears and fainting whenever I state something as obvious and reasonable as studying. Wouldn't Herminone be surprised?  
  
Or maybe I should rest a while before I study. Damn headache is not showing signs of leaving.  
  
Even Voldemort doesn't give me as many headaches as them!  
  
Heck! I had defeated Voldemort at 15! I know what evil and destruction! I've seen enough murder, torture and rape! I've seen enough to give me nightmares for the rest of my life!   
  
And they don't give me as many problems as the pink-haired furball, Shindo Shuichi!   
  
ARRGGHHHHH!!!  
  
I blinked, suddenly noticed a man standing rather behind me looking rather flustered. His dark eyes looked nervously down at me.  
  
"What?" I snarled, not in a particularly good mood at the moment. Well, I rarely am when I'm at the studio with my bandmates.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you, Suguru-san." He began. Drats. Did I scream out loud? Lucky the press didn't notice me having a mental breakdown. "Someone's waiting for you at the entrance hall. They say it's urgent." I could see the man backing off from my glare.  
  
"Did they say who they are?" I snapped. The man backed off further. The Snape glare is very effective against both wizards and muggles alike.  
  
"No Suguru-san. They merely stated they know you and that they are from the Ministry."  
  
"Oh." I sighed mentally. Might be from the Board of Education. I knew I shouldn't have K help me enroll for the high-school diploma exams. The trigger-happy manager probably had blackmailed them and now they're suing me. This is becoming a really bad day for me.  
  
"Thank you. I'll go meet them right now." I stared, amused at the way the man scuttled away, intimidated by a boy less than half his age. I would have smirked if I had the energy but this whole mess is turning the Jupiter-sized migraine into a milky-way-sized one.  
  
I rubbed my temples trying to ease the thundering echoes for my own heartbeat as I strolled into the entrance hall. I really, really, really NEEDED aspirin. This is turning out to be the worse day of my existence. Wait, scratch that. Meeting with Shindo-san was the worst day of my existence.   
  
Even thinking about him hurts!  
  
ARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
No. That silent scream was not from man driven mad by a certain pop singer, but a man who suddenly found that he was haunted by the ghosts of his past.  
  
Mind you, I would have screamed that out loud if it weren't for Hermione and Ron both squeezing me in their arms, literally choking me to my death.   
  
And I assure you, being shorter than both of them made me feel very uncomfortable, physically and mentally. And, spying that Hermione's hand has a rather large diamond engagement ring on, I really don't think her husband would appreciate her smothering me on her breast.  
  
"Harry! Thank God you're still alive!" Hermione squealed, attracting attention from all four corners of the room.   
  
I struggled out of their crushing embrace and glared at them. Ron, his flaming red hair and now six feet four frame, towered over me, his eyes shone with relief and anger. The same look reflected in Hermione's brown eyes as her   
  
eyebrows furrowed to a shape somewhat akin to Prof. McGonagall's severe look. "Do you know how worried everyone is Harry? How can you just leave like that with no letter for two whole years?!"  
  
I quickly decided the best way out of this unwilling confrontation. "Who's Harry? Who the hell are you?"   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
TBC  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
(A/N: bit by my muse crow on the wrong spot. I KNOW I should be working on my other ones but gimme a break!)  
  
Erm. . . slash or no slash? (on Suguru's part that is) and who? I was thinking Draco but mb Snape? or K? or . . . *wails outloud* I DON'T know!!!!!  
  
REVIEW s'il vous plait!!! If you wanna get this fic going . . . 


	2. Misunderstandings

Important Notes:

Don't own Grav. Or Hp…sob…

This is HP/Gravi. Suguru = Harry = major part in this story = main character POV

Although Yuki will probably have a big part too.

This will be a H/D, Y/S slash. 

And yes, I do realize poor old Suguru in the anime doesn't seem to swing the other way. But it's MY ficcy. So here, he'll just be . . . confused and in denial.

Thanks for the reviews ppl! More reviews = faster update!

Warnings: 

Read notes. Or read above

Bad Language.

It's not beta-read so expect some grammar mistakes.

Chapter 2 – Misunderstandings

Ron flared, he was always very passionate when he's certain he's right, which was most of the time. "You know what we are talking about _Harry Potter._" He snarled.

I glared at him, muttered something that sounded like 'baka' and stalked back into the studio. Maybe I could ask Sakano for some aspirin. He certainly acts like he needs it all the time.

"Damn you! Do you think you can just run away like that?! Again?!" Ron grabbed my right arm painfully. "You're so selfish, Harry! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

I gritted my teeth. "I'm not Harry." I stated again, hoping that they'll leave me alone. Harry Potter is dead. He's not coming back, even if the whole wizarding world is hollering after him. 

"Finite Incantatum." Hermione waved her wooden stick determinedly at me. I almost smirked when she saw that my appearance didn't change, but managed to look confuse instead. Sometimes I do think Slytherin is the right house for me. 

Their faces fell when they realized nothing had happened. Ron blushed a matching color with his hair and mumbled his apologies as Hermione stammered hers. Gryffindors. Always acting before they think. 

I glared at them for a while more before shrugging off Ron's tight grip on my arm and stalked off inside the building, not feeling repentant for leaving my former best friends like that. I don't want to see them every again! I've severed all ties with my past and burned them happily like firecrackers. I like my life the way it is! They have no right to drag me back to that hellhole!

Still fuming I stalked back to the elevator and back out again, realizing that I was supposed to be leaving the studio. Why the hell are they here? My mind's already messed up already! 

Stupid headache!

@@@@@@@@@@@@

The next morning started fine, dressed in my regular cream-colored shirt, black jeans and cap, I walked to NG studios. I should have known something bad was going to happen. You know that feeling when something is just too perfect to be reality. Well, it's that kind of morning. Those damn sparrows were singing, hopping around for crumbs thrown by the same old lady I pass every morning. It was just before nine o'clock, meaning that I missed all those squealing, cooing (and blushing, depending on their age) high school girls. Hence, a quiet walk from the small apartment I lived in, to the train station. 

Stepping out of the busy train station wasn't that bad either, nobody was interested in a shrimpy, seventeen-year-old with baseball cap pulled down so half his face was covered. It seems so normal, too normal on a Wednesday after something abnormal happened the day before.

Hence, I should have known the moment I stepped into NG studios. Should have prepared myself for some blonde, very _male, _person to fling himself on me. Naturally, the force of the taller, heavier person plus the force of gravity equals a Suguru Fuijisaki tumbling onto the ground, pinned underneath a very heavy, blonde, male, someone in a very compromising position. And, as Murphy's law indicated, just when you think it can't get any worse, it will.

Shindo Shuichi, the source of my massive migraine yesterday and the day before . . . come to think about, most of my headaches are caused by him, stepped in. Just the person to shout it all over the studio that two of the three Bad Luck members are gay! Great! This band really is Bad Luck for the girls! We're nearly all gay! Well, Hiroshi is bi . . .

But, back to the present uncomfortable situation. Shuichi blinked at us, before turning around slowly and almost mechanically into the elevator. That's odd. No shouting hallelujah Fujisaki finally got laid? Really odd. Well, crisis in evaded, sort of, considering I'm still underneath the damnably heavy man.

"Get OFF me!" I squirmed around trying to somehow crawl my way out without crushing my ribs. "You're crushing me!"

The stranger jumped up hastily, offering me a hand as I gingerly tried massaging my poor dead arms. That, I never got a chance, I suddenly found myself in the third crushing hug in the front entrance hall of the NG studio. 

"Damn it! Get OFF me! Are you deaf??" I howled, kicking the stranger's knees. 

"Harry! It's me!" Eh? The voice sounded strangely familiar. Oh. Drats. Of all people, what the hell was Dumbledore thinking sending the Malfoy ferret here? "I'm so glad I found you! I've been waiting and waiting and –"

I smacked my hand over his mouth, cursing the Dursleys under my breath for keeping me in the cupboard and starving me every summer. Combined with Voldemort-sized headaches during the night, it's no wonder I didn't grow an inch since I was thirteen. It's hard to threaten people when you're more than a head shorter than them. "I'm not Harry Potter! I don't know who the hell he is! It's the second time I've been accused of being him and I have no idea who the hell he is! Just back off and leave me alone!"

"Harry . . ." Malfoy looked back calmly at me with his silver eyes in a pure Malfoyish style, the complete opposite of what he was acting moments before. "You may fool the world but I can see through your disguise." His hands gripped my shoulders tightly, I mentally noted to check on my shoulders for severe bruising.

I squirmed around and stared down at him, something that I have managed to become quite adept in, despite of being shorter than nearly all the people I tried to stare down. "Look here _Mister. _I don't know what you are talking about and frankly if you are so desperate to meet this Mister Potter, I suggest the yellow pages."

"Harry." Malfoy shook my shoulders gently, his gray eyes staring pleadingly into my own brown ones. Never thought I'll see the day when a Malfoy will plead a Potter. I smirked inwardly. 

"Harry . . . what happened to your scar? Don't you remember me? I know you do."

"Get your hands OFF me!"

"Listen to me Harry! Stop struggling!"

"I don't want to listen, you psycho! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!"

"Listen Harry. I'm going to get Dumbledore and Snape. You stay right here ok? Maybe they –"

"K!!!" I screamed in desperation. The trigger-happy manager, always popping up in the most inappropriate places, was no where in sight, but screaming out his name should grab his attention. He's very obsessive about his job, thus very protective of us. Now that I think about it, I think he's obsessive about his job because he could legally carry the gun and legally make homicidal threats.

"K~~~~~~~!!!!"

K came skidding through the glass entrance doors with a donut in one hand and his precious magnum pointing at me. "What?" His gun waved around the room, the now empty room. Damn Malfoy. Must have apparated. Now, I look stupid shouting for help for invisible ghosts.

"Erm . . .Good morning K!" I smiled politely. I can feel my cheeks reddened under K's gaze.

"You screamed my name like a slaughtered pig just to say 'good morning'?" K raised his eyebrow. 

I smiled innocently in a very Harry Potter-ish way. The same kind of smile I give to Hermione whenever Ron and I skipped down the road of rule-breaking.

K's narrowed eyes peered at me suspiciously, but knowing my nature in this life, he simply ruffled my already tousled hair affectionately. "Cold Fire's Koji is sick today. I want you to stand in for him."

"But I got –"

K's magnum greeted me on the forehead. 

"Okay." I squeaked out, knowing that K would not hesitate to threaten or strangle or torture or any other forms of blackmail, to get me stand in.

"Good." Magnum disappeared into K's shoulder holster. "I want the song finished today. Hopefully Shuichi will be in a better mood today. He should be." K's eyes gleamed insanely and I wondered what the poor writer had to go through yesterday due to K's overzealous gun use.

But apparently, K's blackmail had failed, which was very surprising. We had stepped into the recording studio to find Shuichi sobbing hysterically on a drenched Hiro. Sakano was, likewise, doing the same thing, except he kept mumbling between sobs, how Seguchi-san would kill him for not doing his job properly. I could feel the vibes of an impending headache about to strike.

K, never failing to loose his calm in situations like this, fired a couple of shots in the air with delight. I cringed from the noise, but at least the two sprinklers were momentarily shocked into silence.

"Shindo, mop up and warm up in front of the microphone. Nagano, get a dried shirt. Suguru, check the equipment. Sakano, shut up." You can always trust K to bark out effective orders while waving his precious Magnum in the air.

For once, however, his gun threats lost its effectiveness. The day just gets weirder doesn't it?

Shuichi stood up hastily, violet eyes puffed and scowling at me. "How COULD you!" He screamed at me, right fist clenched as though he – OOF!

Right. I should have expected that. I gingerly touched my bruised left cheek where the pink fluffball punched me. Didn't know he could actually pack a pretty good punch. At this rate, I'll have more bruises staying here than at the Deatheaters' lodge of torture.

"How COULD you!" Shuichi screamed again, his violet eyes glaring into my confused, chocolate, brown ones as I landed on my buttocks.

"What the – ?!" I managed. What the hell is Shuichi on this time?

"You and Yuki! I saw you! In public!! Kissing!" The singer spluttered indignantly between sobs.

"WHAT?!" Me kissing Yuki?????" What was this guy on? Crack? Worst still, sugar and caffeine?

"Is that why you hate me so much! How long as this been going on huh? Why did - " My seeker's reflexes helped me dodge another one of Shuichi's clumsy punches. 

"Where did you get that crazy idea?" I asked calmly, brushing myself off the floor and evading Shuichi's fists at the same time. All those hellish Quidditch morning practices sure paid off. Wind, sleet, rain or snow, the seeker must remain the calm eye in the storm.

" – you! I HATE you! I QUIT!!" The crazed singer finally ran out of the room screaming and crying hysterically, closely followed by Hiro, after he throw a death glare at me.

K likewise, was giving me a similar death glare. "'Fess up Fujisaki-_kun_." The American drawled as Magnum greeted me with an air shot, synchronized with the thump of Sakano fainting on the floor, yet again. "What's this _thing_ between you and Yuki?"

I shrugged. "I honestly think he's on crack." I replied calmly.

K glared back at me.

Mentally sighing, I opted for the half-truth. Well, I might need him later, maybe he can shoot the Malfoy ferret down for me. "Some crazed, blond, male someone jumped me on my way here. That's why I shouted for you this morning. Mr. blond stranger clung onto me like a starved leech when Shindo-san walked in. He must have mistaken that crazed fan as Yuki."

The American glared at me a while more before putting away his precious gun. Good, he believed me. Luckily, he has more sense than Shuichi, hopefully I'll get protection from him. K with magnum is as protective as an Hungarian Horntail guarding her eggs. "Fine. But you go clear up this mess with Shuichi and I _want _the song finished by the end of the day. Otherwise . . . " K's maniacal glint reappeared in his clear, blue eyes. I took it my cue to leave as K started firing random shots in the air, missing my forehead by only a couple millimeters. That American is as obsessive with shooting as Dumbledore is with his lemon drops.

I half ran out of the studio and shut the door, berating myself on how I _always _seem to attract trouble to me like a magnet. Growling at myself, I followed the path of tears Shuichi had left on the floor, which lead me up several flights of stairs. Typical of Shuichi to end up on the roof.

I gritted my teeth, dashing up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't do anything _too_ drastic. I don't want anything death added to my already mile-long list of casualties I have caused. Dimly, I wonder if Hiro was chasing after Shuichi too. Maybe he will be able to stop Shuichi before he did anything irreversible. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2

Several minutes later, I found myself on the roof. Hiro had graciously offered me to comfort Shuichi first. That bastard. Wasn't he Shuichi's best friend? Shouldn't _he_ be the one to go up there first and calm the fluffball down before I step in? 

Shuichi was sobbing hysterically against the wall. I sighed and approached my doom cautiously, acknowledging the fact that Bad Luck's vocal is as unpredictable as a drunk Sakuma Ryuichi. 

"Shindo-san." I began, mustering as much Gryffindor bravado and bluntness as I could. The guy did look kind of pathetic.

"What the HELL do you want?! Have you come to gloat at me now?!?!?!" Violet eyes turned inky black with fury, glared heatedly back, pink lips parted for another scream.

"I don't have time for that." I cut in quickly.

"Of course you don't. Can't wait to get back downstairs to screw with Y-" Shuichi burst into noisy tears again. Guess the whole thing really did break his heart. 

"It wasn't Yuki downstairs! He's Ma-" The words slipped back into my mouth before I gave away too much. I probably already gave away enough. I don't want to go back being Harry Perfect Potter. "He's my former –"

There's quiet but an audible pop. 

Shit.

The person I least wanted to see, the person I least liked, the person I least wanted to know, was standing in between us, in the form of a certain greasy haired Potions Professor. I quickly replaced the look of disgust and fear into one of surprise.

"Who are you?! Can't you tell we're in the middle of a discussion?" 

Snape smirked back at me. I really tried hard not to hate him during the war, since he did help me on several occasions but I still can't stand the git. 

"What the hell do you want?"

"You." Snape drawled, withdrawing his wand from some inner pocket of his frilly shirt.

Shuichi's jaw dropped. "Y-You . . ." Fists clenched and I waited with anticipation to dodge the incoming punch. "Y-you. Slut! First Yuki! Now him!" a trembling finger pointed accusingly at Snape. "Who's next?! Hiro? Sakano?! RYUICHI?!?!?!"

ARGHHH!!! Nude Snape! Bad image!!! I tried to ignore Shuichi as he raved on but that didn't seem to help. Another migraine had anchored in the center of my brain. Stupid Snape wasn't helping either. He just stood there, like a rock, smirking. 

This has to be one of the worse days of my life.

I was jilted out of my thoughts suddenly. The pink fluffball keeled over like a bowling pin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Snape grumble irritably under his breath about stupid pink muggles. 

I tried to look convincingly shocked. "What did you do to him?! Release him or I'll call security!"

"Shut it Potter. Quit your playacting. Start acting your age."

I started shaking the hapless singer, brown eyes wide with panic and fear. "Release him!"

"Fine." Snape snarled. "Hold this while I get my wand." A brown muggle briefcase flew straight at my face. Why are people so intent of bruising my face today? I got a gig tonight. I need my face. I found out later, I didn't need to worry about that.

Just like the idiot Gryffindor I am, I failed to observe several important things:

- Snape already has his wand out. So why do I need to hold onto his briefcase?

- Snape's wearing leather, biker gloves.

- Snape's frilly dress shirt looks like something that should belong to a museum.

Ok, so the last one was kind of useless. Well, back to reality, I was hit on the face with the blasted briefcase. Cursing, I caught it before the heavy thing plummeted down onto my toe. Then I realized that perhaps I don't have to worry about tonight's gig afterall.

I felt the tug on the navel as I portkeyed with the damn briefcase into the unknown. 

TBC

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I didn't mean to portray Snape that way. But Suguru will eventually get along with Snape. Key word eventually.

So…er…REVIEW!!!! If you want another update…. 


	3. Interview with the Dumbly

Don't own Grav or Hp. If I did, then I wouldn't have to suffer through instant noodles for the past 10 years.

This is SLASH! Although you'll probably expect that if it's in the Grav. Section.

Thanks for the reviews ppl! CC takes a bow. Thanx to those who reviewed and shoved me on their fav's list. CC bows again.

Sorry I made Shu-chan so annoying. . .I love him to bits too, but try to understand he does become rather blind with jealousy and all that. He will get better, I promise you!

I don't really want to put this up again but I guess I'll have to. Just for the sake of those ppl who like to read backwards. 

^_^

Suguru Fujisaki = Harry Potter 

Pairings: S/Y, H/? maybe others. . .suggestions? 

Warnings: bad words. Harry being somewhat OOC but that will be explained later 

on. (actually, now that I'm halfway through the 5th book, Harry isn't really that 

OOC. . . coz he does yell a lot in that . . .right?????? )

^_^

Sorry for the delay. Wrote this ages ago but didn't know where to cut the chapter. 

Hmmmm. . .oh well, Draco will just have to appear in the next chappie. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3 - Interview with the Dumbly

"Have a seat Harry, or should I say Fujisaki-kun?"

I'm glad Dumbledore's not beating around the bush this time. With just one sentence he managed to trap me back into the blackhole of my past. 

I slumped onto the seat opposite Dumbledore. "I'm not Harry." I glared at the old man defiantly. Fawkes, the phoenix, turned its beaded eyes at the sound of my voice and trilled a happy, melodic tune. 

The headmaster's hand stilled. "No. You're not." Dumbledore admitted. A tea set appeared magically on the desk, compliments of Dobby, I suspected. It had my favorite lemon cream biscuits by my plate.

"Tea? Fujisaki-kun?"

"Yes please."

Tea magically appeared in the cup, steaming slightly in the cool night air. I drank it silently, my eyes scowling at the old man and the phoenix now and then. Dobby really did overdo himself. The tea had exactly the right amount of milk and honey I preferred. 

"I suppose I should get to the point." Dumbledore finally said after felt like several redwood tree's lifetimes of uncomfortable fidgeting and nibbling on my part. God the old man was infuriating. So was Fawkes. The damn bird kept eyeing me like he just ate several triple chocolate and peanut butter cookies from my hidden stash without the my knowledge. "It has come to my attention that you have been put under the Augeo Magus charm." [1]

"The what?!" I asked impatiently. 

The old headmaster sighed, looking worriedly back at me. Voldemort's dead and gone already. Why was he looking so worried about? "It was a precaution before the wars, Fujisaki-kun." I wish he would stop stressing my name with that annoying twinkle in his eyes. Yes. I get it. I know you know who I am. You don't have to repeatedly say it out loud! "At that time, we needed someone with adequate magical strength to defeat Voldemort. The Augeo Magus charm is a strengthening charm. The basic idea is to increase the amount of magical reserves that can exist in your body, by doing so, increase your magical power. During that time, the Order did not have much information on this and your mother didn't have enough time to continue the research before Voldemort found out about it." Dumbledore took another sip of his tea. I was feeling very uncomfortable by now, wondering exactly what this is coming to.

"Then she was unable to. Fortunately, Lily kept all her records in the Headquarters and we were able to cast the charm on you before completely destroying all the field research. Unfortunately, the side effects were not really examined properly. We really had no idea what they will be, except that they were not harmful. But a year ago, Mrs. Weasley finally made the break through." 

Wait. What did that Dumbledore just say?! "On me?!" I tried not to look too undignified. I'm Suguru afterall, not Harry Potter. "On me?!?!" So that was why I was their 'savior'. Because of some bloody charm that had, again, nothing to do with me. Just like Baldy Voldie's death. Trouble really must have a crush on me.

"And you cast the charm before you found out on its side effects?! On a helpless baby boy?!" I screeched again, nearly upsetting the cup of tea I was holding.

"The Order voted upon it. It was the only way to defeat Voldemort." The Headmaster said calmly. "At least that's what we thought back then." He added after a moment's hesitation.

I took a deep breath. Great. Now I had some unknown charm cast on me with unknown side-effects until a year ago. "What are the side-effects?"

"Nothing bad really. In truth, it's better than we originally thought. You see, Fujisaki-kun," I winced at the ridiculously drawled out pronunciation of my name. "The charm does strengthen your magical reserves by breaking down all barriers around it. Basically it changes the wizard's physique into one that can accept and transmit magic through the magical fields in his surroundings. In other words, he becomes a magical vessel, much like a wand."

Great. Now I'm a thing, a wooden stick ready for Dumbledore's maniac sorcery. "And the side effects are?"

"Nothing too worrisome at all. You, Fujisaki-kun, just need someone, a partner, to ground your magical capabilities lest you accept too much, transmit too little. Namely, without your partner, the magic can overload your body's system and land you in St. Mungos."

Of course it's nothing to worry about! It's only Harry and his insanity! Who cares about Harry now that he's done the job he was born for. 

"I know it's hard for you to accept all this with such short notice Fujisaki-kun. But for your sake, you must find and take on partner before your magic gets out of control."

In other words, for the sake of the wizarding world being known to muggles. "And if I don't?"

"We'll find one for you!" Dumbledore beamed happily as if he just found a forgotten cache of Lemon Drops in his coat pocket. "In fact, we already have several suitable candidates picked out! I'll send them over to you next week. Then you can pick the one you like."

I gripped my cup of tea, valiantly resisting the urge to break the old coot's nose. Is he purposely trying to be sadistic or just plain annoying? "I don't need a partner. I won't have a partner." My eyes narrowing into cat-like slits. "And if I do, I certainly don't need you picking them out for me. Take the charm off."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. The castor died several years ago. Not to mention, the research is still taking place."

I scowled at Dumbledore, who kept up with his smiling façade as though nothing is wrong. Well, nothing was wrong for him. Thinking back at the many times the old man played and plotted around me had taught me to be cautious and suspicious at everything he said. Wasn't there are a saying? Something like - nothing is free? Dumbledore certainly kept to this.

Which is why I didn't trust what he's telling me now. There's no evidence. There's no witness. Why the hell should I believe the same person who puts me in front of Voldemort every year since Hogwarts, just for that tiny 0.01% chance that I could kill him by pure fluke?

I stood up, the tea cup was still full, being magically transfigured to be self-refilling. Standing to my full height, which wasn't much but will have to do, I mustered as much anger as I could and channeled it through my eyes. "Well, from your past history, Mr. Headmaster," I snorted rudely. "I believe I'll be just fine with or without the Angeo Magus charm cast on me. I don't need a partner and frankly, I don't believe that's the only way to deal with the charm. Between, as you, yourself, had said before, I don't even think you cast the charm properly since I haven't felt any of the side-effects you've mentioned. I hope this will be our last meeting and that you will stick your nose into more important affairs after this." With that, I strode out of Dumbledore's room, shutting the door with a satisfied bam.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

K looked like he was going to maim me when I apparated and stomped back to the studios. Snape must have obliviated all of them, judging by the rather angry expressions on their faces. Well, K was furious, Sakano had fainted, Shuichi and Hiro were messing around with Pocky sticks of all things. I do wonder about the mental capacity of a certain pink-haired rock star. I mean, just how much more immature can you get trying to build a house of Pocky sticks on my synthesizer…Wait…on my synthesizer?! Right. Now I'm pissed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cold Fire's debut went well . . . in their opinion. After an annoying long wait in the dressing room, the female lead singer apparently just couldn't bear the thought of hot pink mascara matched with bright green lipstick. For half and hour, she fretted and fought with her manager, and her self-esteem while I fought resist the urge of kicking her and the bassist into Timbuktu. That idiot Takeshi (he calls himself Shi-chan) just happens to be too dense not know when to stop feeling me up, even after I knocked him senseless with a empty Guinness bottle. We had to wait another 10 minutes for the pervert to wake up. 

By the time we finally got on stage, the lead singer finally decided that pink mascara wasn't at all that bad, we were running 45 minutes late and a very impatient mob was hurling curses at us. After the first few chords they finally settled down into a roaring crowd of adoring audience. That did wonders to my headache, I assure you.

Finally at a quarter past midnight, I stumbled back towards my apartment complex, cursing K and the NG company. Cold Fire had decided to celebrate their success by camping inside a bar somewhere downtown. Naturally being too young and tired for alcohol, I declined the invitation, after knocking Takeshi senseless with his own bass guitar when his hand 'wandered' into certain private areas. I was tired. I was cranky. I was pissed at the world.

Which is why I didn't see him until I tripped over him. For a horrid moment I thought it was that pervert back to haunt me, I braced myself preparing to give him a good box on his ears when I noticed the person had pink hair.

"Shuichi?"

%%%%%%%%%%

TBC…. 

[1] - means something like strengthen or increase magic in Latin 

(A/N: Yeah. I know not a lot happened but that is a big chunk of explanation! Sigh. There should be more _fun _things going on for Harry next chappie. * smirk * Don't you luv torturing Su-chan? )

R/R pls!!! 


	4. Return of the Deathdefying Bouncing Ferr...

Finally got around to posting this. Was written a long time ago. But didn't have an ending so…here ya go!!

Thanks for reviewing!!! And for flaming!!! Though I wished if you did flame me at least have some viable excuse other than the plot!!!

Warnings: Ferret ahead!!!

Summary: Harry Potter returns as Suguru Fujisaki. I think mentioned this enough times so just skip this. Guess it's too late now that you've read it!

.

.

.

Chapter 4 – Return of the Death-defying Bouncing Ferret

.

.

.

.

Purple eyes lifted to gaze into my brown ones, puffy and red with recent tears. "Suguru…" He sniffed and shivered in the cold night air.

I looked at him in puzzlement and surprise. Shuichi and I weren't known for our buddy-buddy relationship. Just why he's sitting outside my door like an abandoned puppy was beyond my comprehension.

"Come on then." I reached for my keys, too tired to think straight. "Let's get you warmed up."

My apartment wasn't something to brag about. The living-dining room being dominated by a baby grand piano and four keyboards, there was just enough room to squeeze a small couch and a television to the side. I usually ate in the kitchen, keeping the cupboards and the fridge well-stocked with enough food for a family of five. I'm paranoid about empty cupboards. I guess growing up half-starved had some effect on my psychological behavior to them.

"Here. This will warm you up." 

Shuichi stepped wide-eyed into the kitchen. "Thanks." His pale, trembling hands clutched at his steaming mug and took a small sip. "Hot chocolate! Never knew you liked it too Suguru!" I could see his puppy tail waving haphazardly in the air.

"You seem like a hot chocolate person." I shrugged and proceeded to make myself a steaming cup of milk tea. Does aspirin mix well with tea? Hope so. "What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

Shuichi flushed sheepishly peered at me over the rim of his cup. "W-who says I n-need to talk about anything? This could just be a social visit!" He ended indignantly. Was this guy really 3 years older than me?

I raised an eyebrow. "A social visit that includes five hours sitting by the door in the cold? Why not visit Nagano-san instead? Isn't he supposed to be your best friend?"

Shuichi blushed and bowed his head in a very un-Shuichi type of way. Great. I can't believe I'm feeling worried for the guy.

I sighed. "Listen Shindo-san. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Silence. 

Right, now I'm really worried. Gulping down the tea with my aspirin, I stood up and touched Shuichi's elbow gently, opting for the 'no questions' way to deal with him. The poor kid already had five hours straight of mauling over his problems. "Why don't you stay here tonight? You've got an early interview scheduled tomorrow right? I don't fancy K shooting holes into my door . . . or me . . ." 

Shuichi's mouth quirked up in a small smile at my half-attempt to joke. Well, that's a beginning I guess. I pray this is not the beginning of another slump. My hands guided an unprotesting singer into my bedroom, which only consists of a twin-sized bed and a massive wardrobe. Massive, due to the fact that K insisted me to keep the clothes at the end of every concert. Nearly all of which consisted of the same black leather pants and silk, button down shirt. 

I fumbled in my drawers before finding what I was looking for, a pair of dried flannel pajamas. These I bought for myself, but never used. Being always too tired to change, I usually just undress into my boxers and sleep in those. I threw the PJs at Shuichi, who caught it with his face. The singer gave a muffled yelp. Opps.

"Change before you go to bed. I don't want my covers dirty. Good night." I shut the door as Shuichi began muttering how ungrateful I am again. Ungrateful?! I sighed to myself softly, my left hand gently massaging at my throbbing head. Not bothering to undress, I dropped onto my small couch and fell into dreamscape.

.

.

.

%%%%%%%%%

.

.

.

It's odd how Malfoy always made such dramatic entrances at the most untimely opportunity. I woke up from a screech of horror. Two screeches of horror actually, but I couldn't really hear Malfoy's voice since Shuichi's is much louder and higher. Hmmmm . . . judging from that high F sharp he just produced, maybe I can finally finish composing our new song. 

A UFO flew by. It had one large black ear with a hole in the middle and a circular prism body that landed with a large crash on my cream-colored walls. I felt the light of an oncoming headache. 

At least that wasn't my favorite mug . . .

I reluctantly got up from my makeshift bed, wincing from my sore neck muscles. Another UFO came flying out, I think it was another mug, crashing just an inch above my baby grand piano. The ceramic pieces bounced from the keys to the hardwood floor and lay there glistening in the early morning light. Damn Shuichi. I'm still paying off that baby grand you know. I growled and stalked over to my bedroom.

"Shindo-san! If you throw another mug out that door I'll personally see to it that it lands on Yuki's face!" I turned rudely at Malfoy. "And you! Who do you think you are barging into my apartment like that? Get out!"

The two gaped at my sudden intrusion. Shuichi, still on the bed, covers lying crumpled around him with a picture frame in his right hand poised in a pitcher position. Malfoy, his hair not slicked back this time, gaped at my rumpled appearance, cheeks flushed, probably due to his high-pitch wail a few seconds ago.

I glared at the open-mouthed ferret. "Get out before I call security."

His mouth snapped shut and reopened. "Who the hell is he Harry?! He's not your partner is he?" Silver eyes looked incredulously into my own. "But he's a MUGGLE!" 

Shuichi's violet eyes narrowed at the insult. "And you're a white-haired pervert!" He bellowed.

". . . idiot who dyes his hair fluorescent pink!"

". . . cross-dresser with no sense of style!"

"Shi-" I tried unsuccessfully to interrupt their tirade. My headache's getting worse with every scathing remark from both bakas.

". . . loud-mouth who shrieks like a girl!"

"Oi! Guys-"

". . . better than that wheezing old geezer voice you have!"

"HEY!"

". . . at least I'm not prone to-"

"That's it!" I screamed, slamming my hand against the wall. The door rattled on its hinges. "You!" I grabbed Malfoy by his collar. "OUT! NOW!"

Malfoy opened his mouth for further verbal abuse. Bad move. Doesn't he remember Harry's not a morning person?

The front door slammed with a satisfying bam on the ferret's face. Finally. Peace and quiet. I stomped over into the kitchen and cranked the radio up. Something classical would be nice. It always had a calming effect on me. 

I turned over to the mused pink-haired singer staring at the front door. "Shindo-san." He turned slowly to face me. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Silence.

Grrr…I thought a good night's sleep would make him better. Apparently not. I heaved a sigh and rubbed at my temples ruefully. "Listen to me Shindo-san. You got to eat something. Believe me. Yuki-san is not going to throw you out. No matter what stupid thing you do, Yuki still loves you. Any baka can see that."

Silence. This time of shock. 

Understandable. I've always been against his relationship since it does create a rather unstable Shuichi, when he's really not that stable to begin with. But after a while of being in their presence, including the time when I accidentally caught them making out in the recording studio, (I wasn't able to look into Shuichi's eyes for a week after that. I mean, I really don't need to know exactly how _flexible _Shuichi can be. Nor did I realize Yuki-san could be so vocal.) I got used to their rather volatile relationship.

It just grows on you. Kind of like cancer.

.

.

.

&&&&&&&&&

.

.

.

The week flew by fast. Maybe it was because I requested a week's sick leave for my exams and K knew better than turning up at my door on his daily 'midnight' stroll to make sure I was sleeping and in bed. What kind of skewed logic is that? If I hadn't known Seguchi-san better, I would have sued him for harassment. 

As it was, nobody knew of Shuichi's sudden appearances by my front door around eight o'clock. I didn't know why he was there, nor did I ask. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Yuki and perhaps Hiroshi. Well, of all places he could go to, he just had to choose mine? I just don't get it!

So I let him stay. No questions asked. None were asked in turn. Most of the time we spent the night watching television together, mostly game shows and any music videos we wandered across, all of which seemed to include a lot of Nittle Grasper. Shuichi had a habit of commenting on the most inane things, which drove me crazy at first since I couldn't hear the commentator over Shuichi's voice. But it was a vast difference from listening to four blank, shadowed walls by yourself, which I got used to over the years.

Being the way he was, Shuichi managed to blabber away his problem two nights ago while I was cramming for Mathematics. To be honest, it wasn't anything big. Just something about Yuki being mad at him again, this time because he flushed his lover's whole stock of beer and cigarettes down the toilet. Shuichi had protested that both were bad for Yuki and therefore, in protection of Yuki's health, Shuichi got rid of all of them. Needless to say, Yuki was very pissed and literally threw the singer out in only a T-shirt and shorts with no wallet. Since Hiro's girlfriend was staying over at his place, he decided walked to my place instead. I'm surprised he even knew where it was. Also surprised that as immature as he acted at times, he knew when to leave people alone. 

Well, after the first sleepover, he had gone back that morning only to find out that due to the excessive amount of waste he had poured down the throat of a porcelain God, it had taken to vomiting everything back up. 

Hence, the famous writer was also booted out of his own apartment and moved into a nearby hotel. This incident caused Yuki's short fuse to go off even faster and the singer decided to let Yuki calm down a bit more before attempting to make contact. 

Even I had to agree that is the wisest thing to do. It'll certainly be interesting to see Yuki jealous after Shuichi's extended stay in my home. Although it will certainly be detrimental to my health . . . well, I do have certain suicidal tendencies so why not amuse myself before Yuki shoots me down.

So at the end of my final day of examinations, also signaling the end of numerous stares I'd been succumbed to for the short time period of my stay, I was actually looking forward to meeting up with Shuichi in my apartment. Yuki had called him up yesterday and asked if his 'brat' wanted to have dinner with him tonight. The singer was so excited he knocked over a whole bowl of buttered popcorn all over the floor. I was excited too, not that I would look anything like it. It's not everyday you get to see Yuki going in an all out jealous fit over anything. A definite Kodak moment. Too bad the conversation took place over the phone.

I smirked to myself, relishing the fact that I could finally have something to blackmail Yuki. K would be happy to find the cure-all for Shuichi's slumps. K would be also happy to know that Bad Luck's keyboardists now had a rather large following in a certain high school. A definite boost on our next record sale.

Smiling to myself, (no more exams! YES!!!) I was literally knocked out of my thoughts by a tight, air-constricting hug. "Fuji-chan! Did you miss me?"

I grunted and managed to choke out the answer. "Are you kidding?! What are you doing _here?!_" 

Takeshi ruffled my hair affectionately, letting me go with a final tight embrace. Final, because I kicked him in the shins. "K-san asked me to pick you up and drop you off at the studio. Something about a night show." The man hopped around me in circles nursing his battle wound.

Night show? Oh right. Some sort of interview for our soon-to-be released CD. With all predictably unpredictable things happening to our singer, K had somehow got the bright idea that by setting the release date earlier, it'd give Shuichi a motivation to do things on time. We still have four other songs unrecorded. The new CD was scheduled to be out in a month. In other words, we were screwed. Well, Shuichi and Nagano-san definitely were screwed. I'm trying hard to be.

I opened my mouth to thank the annoying bassist when I was interrupted again. 

"Who is _he?!"_ Malfoy's gray eyes looked piercingly into mine own. He was standing next to me in expensive muggle attire. When did he arrive? "Another MUGGLE partner?!" he sneered derisively at a shocked Takeshi.

"Who are you? Are you Fuji-chan's friend?" Takeshi calmly replied, knocking Malfoy's groping hands away from my only clean, cotton T-shirt. I discreetly inched my way behind Takeshi to use him as a shield from the ferret. Better Malfoy hex him than me. I don't own a wand right now. It broke two years ago.

"Harry Potter! Don't you dare hide from me!" I had a sudden close-up view of Hermione's face as she rattled me by the collar. Why did she arrive? How come I didn't see her? Does she know apparating in front of muggles is still forbidden? "It's been a week already and you still haven't answered us! Do you know how much paperwork you're holding up?!"

Takeshi looked a little shocked before attempting to knock her hand away from me too. My shining perverted hero and his white bass guitar! Please note the sarcasm. 

"And no excuses Harry Potter! We gave you an entire week already! An entire week! We can't wait anymore! Don't you understand what is at stake here? There are still supporters out there Harry!" A week? Oh yeah. It was such a hassle getting rid of all those owls without Shuichi noticing.

By now the students were slowing down in their tracks to watch the drama unfold as Hermione got angrier and angrier and redder and redder. Most of them had a rather strained look on their face as the brown-haired woman shook and shouted in perfect British English.

"If one of them, any one of them, get the wind of this we will be back at square one! Don't you see Harry? There's so much as stake here. We don't want to go back to where we were before." Her voice quavered into a hiss. 

I understand. You don't need to remind me. I know that if dark wizards ever get a hold of this tidbit of information, the first thing they'll do is to make me into their own personal wand. I understand all too well what is at stake. But what about me? Don't I get a say in this? What if I don't want a sodding partner?

"I know. I know what you mean." I raked my left hand through my hair and gave the witch a half-hearted smile. "But that doesn't mean I'll do it."

Hermione stepped back, her mouth dropping in shock, probably because 'the Boy-who-lived' had always played the reluctant hero in annual near-death experiences. I was such a fool back then. 

"But –" A spluttering Hermione grabbed hold of my arm, in the same spot as Ron had done a week before, looking at me with desperation in her eyes. I glared back at her. "Harry, you can't just say that! Don't you care about everyone else anymore? I know Professor Lupin's death hit you hard but that doesn't mean you can cut all ties with us just like that. You are one of us. Whether you like it or not."

I gritted my teeth, my eyes boring holes on the patch of uneven concrete in front of me. Don't think. Don't think. Control your anger. Let go of all your emotions. Be blank. I took a deep breath. Think like Snape. I can't believe I just thought that!

"I don't care what excuses you are going to make Harry Potter! Do you know how many years we've been tracking you down? You such an irresponsible git Harry! How could you leave us like that?" 

Remember the occlumency lessons from Snape. Sure I was a failure at it but . . . let's not think about that now. I exhaled and cleared my throat.

"It's been two years Harry! Do you know what you've been missing?! You haven't even got your NEWTS yet! And-" Hermione's rage seemed to fuel itself. If only Shuichi's overnight inspirations worked that way. We'll definitely get a lot more done.

I cleared my throat again. Hermione finally shuts her mouth and looked at me expectedly. "Look. I'm sorry about that but that's not my problem. I gave up on that part of my life two years ago already. I'm not going back." 

She did an amazing imitation of a crocodile with a toothache. 

"Now that we've got that cleared. I'm in a hurry, so please excuse us." I nodded my head to her politely, ladling on an extra thick Japanese accent to my spoken English. Grabbing Takeshi's sleeve, I scurried away as fast as possible without looking like a headless chicken. 

I could not say I regretted leaving my ex-best friend like that. I really wanted to leave behind that life. Could they not see? Couldn't Hermione understand my position? Couldn't they just accept a simple refusal? It's my life afterall!

But there was one thing I regretted leaving behind, although I didn't realize this until much later. I had completely forgotten about the ferret. And, as you know, an ignored ferret is not a happy ferret indeed.

.

.

.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

.

.

.

.

TBC….

Review? Please????


End file.
